Electromagnetic interference shields and touch screens for light transmissive surfaces, such as displays, typically include a conducting metal mesh mounted on a substrate. The mesh allows a substantial portion of visible light to pass, while shielding other electromagnetic radiation. There are a variety of methods available to manufacture such metal mesh articles. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,048 discloses an electromagnetic shielding plate having a glass substrate and a geometric pattern formed on the substrate in an off-set printing process.
New methods useful for providing conducting metal patterns are needed that allow high resolution and precise digital control of the pattern being formed; for instance with a capability to prepare mesh having fine lines, down to 10 micron line-width. In addition, it is desirable to minimize wet processing steps and the use of solvents, etchants, and masks, typically used in conventional photolithography methods. Eliminating wet processing steps and solvents would give an overall method that is significantly more environmental friendly than conventional methods used in making metal mesh.